Finding On Christmas
by TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar
Summary: Very late Christmas story...  What happens if Draco was best friends with a muggle born from Gryffindor, Mitchie?  What happens if something happens before dinner that will change the way they see each other?


Haha sorry that this is almost two? three? weeks late. At least I got around to posting it... Merry Late Christmas! I hope you guys like it... Sorry I haven't been posting many stories and chapters for my other stories... I've been kind of stuck with all my stories lately. Hope you love this story. Please Review! Oh and I'm also taking one-shot requests. Just message me and i'll send you the information that I need to write a story for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Finding On Christmas

I sat in the Common Room wrapping up my gift for my best friend. Oh and my best friend is Draco Malfoy. No, I'm not Slytherin. I'm actually Gryffindor. I know it's really shocking that I was best friends with the Slytherin Prince. People are really shocked, but there's nothing we can do about it.

I was playing with the gift in my hand absent mindedly. It was a sparkly green. It was my favorite color in an odd way. Nobody understood why though. My mind was wandering about things and all those things were about Draco. I just couldn't help it, he was my best friend. People on some occasions suggested that they thought that me and Draco had feelings that were more then friendly. I would always laugh at them and tell them that they were wrong.

"Mitchie? Anybody home? It's time for us to go down to the Great Hall for dinner?" Hermione was asking me. She looked a little worried that I had spaced out so much. I'm usually really good when it came to hiding that I was spacing out, but lately I haven'd been doing much of a great job of hiding it...

I nodded and smiled at her. "Sure, but I have to go meet up with Draco before dinner, because I still have to give him, his Christmas present."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't understand what you see in that boy! He's a jerk. He calls me a.. you know!" I let out a sigh. Here we go again. She always does this when she hears that I'm meeting up with him.

"'Mione, you don't know him like I do. The jerk that you see everyday is just a play. Its like an outer protection from letting people get close to him. You know that his family is part of the Death Eaters. Everything, he could ever care about, could possible get hurt." I said sadly. I was surprised that he had even let me in, but then again, I could usually become friends with anybody I wanted to.

She just rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, you want. Your going to be the recieving end of one of those someday. Does he even know that your a muggleborn? Huh? Does he?" I started to get aggrivated with her. I couldn't believe that she was acting like this.

"Yes he does Hermione! I can't believe that you brought that up! I would never hide anything from him! He's my best friend besides you, Ron, and Harry! I don't understand why I'm talking to you about this." I threw my hands up in the air and got up off the couch in front of the fire. I couldn't believe Hermione was being such a prat! I mean seriously, I don't ridicule her friends choices, now do I?

I stormed out of the Common Room. I was just in such a bad mood now that it wasn't very funny. I felt a hand grab my wrist. I pulled my wand out of my robes and pointed my wand at the person. I saw the platnium blonde boy grinning at me. "Oh we know you wouldn't be able to hex me even if you had it in you." Draco said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him. He could be so full of himself sometimes that it was unbearable.

"Whatever you say, Junior Death Eater." I joked with him. He smiled at me sadly. I started feeling bad because I knew someday he was going to be forced into serving the Dark Lord himself. I put my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I was just messing around. I call all Slytherin that... I didn't mean to offend you."

He hugged me. My eyes opened wide. Draco barely ever hugged me. The only times I could remember that he would hug me was when I was crying about something, or when rarely when something was bothering him. "Its cool. It really doesn't bother me that much." I frowned at him knowing that he was lying to me.

So I decided that right now would be a good time for me to give him his Christmas present. "Hey Draco! I got you something." He smiled slightly at me. I gave him the green wrapped present.

Draco grinned at me, "What did you get me?" I motioned for him to open it and find out. He ripped off the paper and saw that there was a box. Draco looked at me confused, so I just smiled at him. He opened up the box completely. I swore the boys mouth dropped open so far that it could have hit the dungeon floor and that's pretty far from where we are standing at the moment. It was a ring. It had a picture of a snake on the outside but when you looked into the inside of the ring you see Draco and Mitchie Best Friends Forever.

I grinned, "So how do you like it?" I watched him put the ring on. By the look on his face, if we weren't in the middle of the stairs he would have busted a real smile, but he just smirked.

Draco put an arm around my shoulder, "I love it." He pulled something out of his back pocket. It was wrapped so I figured that it was for me, because why would he still have a gift left? Draco handed me the gift.

I started blushing. "Draco! I told you I didn't want anything for Christmas from you!" He just shrugged and handed me the gift. The paper that wrapped it was silver with pictures of me, him and all my other best friends. I couldn't help but smile at that. It must have taken him a long time to charm it do that.

I would have started crying, but I wasn't going to cry in front of all these people right now. I opened it and found that there was a box almost identical to the one that I gave Draco. I looked at him confused and it looked like he blushed slightly. I opened it and found that it was a necklace. It had a golden lion on it with ruby eyes. It was beautiful.

It must of cost him a whole lot more then my gift did. "Can you help me?" He nodded and pulled the necklace out of the box. I held up my hair so he could put the necklace on me. Draco clasped the necklace close. When he pulled his hands back to his side, his hands dragged against the back of my neck. I shivered and got the goosebumps because of that. I didn't understand what was happening to me.

"So... Time to go to dinner?" He asked smirking at me. It was like he knew what I was thinking at that moment and time. Which is impossible right? He held out his hand for me to take a hold of while we walked to the Great Hall.

I smiled at took his hand. We were both quiet as we were walking down the staircases. I was lost in my thought. I couldn't understand why I had gotten the goosebumps and the shivers after he touched the back of my neck. I mean I was used to him touching me all the time. Our hands would always brush against each others when he would go grab my book bag.

Ugh, this was being gay... I couldn't understand why I was fretting over this. It was nothing so I shouldn't think about... Then why the hell was I thinking about it right now? I'm so freaking confusing..

I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't realize that we were standing right in front of the Great Hall. I didn't even noticed that the both of us had stopped walking and that we were standing right in the door way.

Draco dropped my hand and turned toward me, he was smirking at me. What was going through the big head of his? It was probably something stupid, because he never really stopped in the doorway of the Great Hall. Draco would usually walk me to my table and turn to leave as soon as I was with my friends. I asked him about that, but he said that he was making sure that I wouldn't get hurt.

"So, what are you doing after dinner?" Draco asked me casually. Really? We were kind of standing in the door way of the Great Hall. It wasn't exactly the right time to make small talk. There were people who wanted to get to their friends. Not sit here and watch us talk.

"I'm going to go do my homework with Hermione. The only reason is that I don't want to be accused of being a.. you know. She's been saying that I'm going to turn into one, if I keep hanging out with people that I do." I frowned. That was the argument that we had before the one in the Common Room.

Draco frowned and ran a hand threw his hair. It messed up the slicked back look that he usually does. I thought it was cuter when it wasn't slicked back like he usually had it. It made him look older. "That would never happen. Even if that happened to me. I would make sure you never join. I would probably kill myself if you got dragged into this." Then he stopped and looked pained.

I put my hand on his arm. I ignored the little electrical current that ran up my arm. I fought off a shiver. "Draco, promise if anything like that does happen, even if I'm forced into serving that you won't ever kill yourself. That would be showing weakness to him and he'll know where he can hurt you."

Draco just shook his head and laughed. It was an evil laugh. I was so shocked that I quickly brought my hand back to myside were it belonged. He looked at me. Draco was annoyed beyond belief. "You don't understand, do you? You'll never be forced into serving for him. Your not a pure-blood, nor are you a half-blood. Your a muggle-born. He'll kill you before he even thinks your useful for his cause." I looked down at my feet after he said that.

He never got this annoyed at me, never in all the years that we have been friends. We were quiet as we were thinking about what he had just said. I looked back up at him. I saw the slightest look of pain, but besides that it was like he was emotionless. Draco and I have never talked about the Dark Lord... it was like a taboo between the two of us.

I heard whispering all around us. I turned and looked at the crowd that had formed on all sides of us. I don't think they heard what we were talking about though. If they did, I would be having to use a lot of memory charms to make them forget what they heard.

Then I realized that they were both looking up and back down at the two of us. I was really confused of what they were looking at. Draco tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face him and he pointed up to the archway of the door.

Hanging there was some mistletoe. I don't know how it got there, but it wasn't supposed to be there for that matter of fact. It should be between Harry and Ginny. Not me and Draco. We were to much of good friends to kiss each other even if it was under the mistletoe. It would be to embarrassing for me. Then everybody would be thinking that me and Draco were dating, and that we have been keeping it a secret from everyone.

I looked back down to see him take a step closer to me. My heart was racing. Draco wasn't really going to go through with it was he? It would be very un-Draco-ish of him to do. Since after all he was a Slytherin and I of course was a Gryffindor.

He put one of his hands on my hip and he used the other to cup my face. My breath got caught in my throat. Draco started leaning in towards me. I couldn't let him kiss me right now. It wouldn't end well.

This wasn't going to be right. I knew that to him and the rest of the other Slytherins, I was just a muggleborn, or in their terms a mudblood. It was going to ruin his reputation and he would blame me for not stopping him. Then a fight would start and it would end badly. It would end as badly as it did with Harry's mom and Proffessor Snape.

"Draco." I tried to avoid his eyes. I knew that if I looked in his eyes that I would probably get lost in them and that would be bad. He would be able to kiss me because I wouldn't be paying attention to what he was doing at that exact moment.

He lifted my chin up and forced me to look him in the eyes. Sadly, I lost all control that I had and I looked straight into his eyes. It was the worst mistake I have ever made in my entire life up til right now. He smiled at me and then placed his lips on mine.

I didn't react right away. I decided that if this was going to end in a fight, might as well get what I can get out of it. So I did what any other person would have done, I started kissing him back. It was soft, gentle, and a tad bit curious. Something that I didn't know was possible for Draco. I mean it could have been possible but the way he acted in front of everyone, made it seem like he couldn't.

My heart started racing in my chest. I started getting this weird feeling. It was like I didn't want Draco to stop kissing me. I started freaking out. I didn't know what this feeling was and it scared me. I didn't understand what was going on.

I pulled away and started crying. Draco looked at me shocked. It was like he didn't know what to say to me after that. I turned and ran out the doors that lead outside. I headed to the Black Lake. I sat in front of the lake starring at it.

The lake was frozen. It reminded me of all the times that me and Draco would sneak out at night and come here to talk. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew that everything was going to change because of that stupid kiss under the mistletoe. Don't get me wrong I liked it when he kissed me, but the emotion I got while he was kissing me freaked me out.

I had to figure out what exactly that feeling was. I thought about all those times our hands would brush against each others when he would take my bag, everytime we would hug each other, and the way we treated each other. I started blushing, while I was remembering those little moments. Each one of those times that we would touch the slightest bit, I would remember a spark going through me. The only difference between those moments and this kiss, was that the kiss had a stronger spark then the rest. Then I realized what had happened.

I, Michelle Micheals, a muggle born, has fallen in love with her best friend, Slytherin Prince, pureblood, Draco Malfoy. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I never realized it before now. Even though I knew I loved him, he would never love me back. His father would never allow it.

I started crying even harder then I was before. I had it pretty bad at the moment. Unrequited love... I don't think I could get anymore pathetic, could I?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice say, "Mitchie..." I froze. That was the voice I really didn't want to hear right then and there. I don't think that this could get anymore worst for me. He just couldn't leave me in peace? Draco was going to make fun of me now.

"What do you want?" I whispered quietly. I knew if I talked any louder that my voice would crack and he would be able to hear that I was crying. Which would give him more ammo to make fun of me with.

Draco sat down next to me on the ground. "Why did you run off like that?" What a stupid prat! He just didn't understand did he? I guess if he didn't understand then he wouldn't understand ever. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw that he was staring out at the lake. It seemed like he was thinking about something.

"Because I could and I need to think about some stuff." I said quietly. I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. This was feeling a little awkward for me. I realized that I had started blushing. Thank Merlin, that he wasn't able to see my face in the dark. There was no way that I would tell him how I feel, if he couldn't figure it out himself.

"Mitchie... Have you ever loved somebody, but not know it?" I nodded my head to answer him. He must of saw me because he kept going, "Has it ever been your best friend? That you thought no matter what you guys would always be best friends?" I laughed. He turned and looked at me confused.

I smiled sadly, "Sadly, I would have to agree with everything you just said." Even though I wish I didn't have to agree with him on this. It just felt wrong falling for my best friend. "I totally know what you mean Draco." I sighed and wrapped my arms around my legs to try to pull them closer for more heat. I kinda forgot to grab something to keep me warm.

He put arm around me and pulled me closer to him. Draco must have known that I was freezing my arse off. "Well I'm glad I fell for my best friend. I just hope my father doesn't kill me for falling in love with her. She is everything that he is against. I'm kind of suprised that I didn't realize it sooner. I mean she's always been there for me."

Then I jumped as he finished that. He said that the girl that he fell for is everything that his father is against. Does that mean its me, because I'm everything that his father is against... Draco stood up smiling at me. I couldn't help but sighing because I had been holding my breath. "Draco... Does this girl that you fell for happen to be a muggle born?"

He nodded his head almost grinning. Draco then took a step towards me. "She also happens to be a smartalic, smart, shy around most people, outgoing with her friends, and a very stubborn Gryffindor." My mouth dropped open. He was talking about me. He didn't hang out with any other Gryffindors, and he hasn't kissed any other one besides me.

"Draco..." I took a step closer to him. I looked up. Our noses were now touching, I could feel his breath on my lips. I smiled, "Does this girl happen to be standing right in front of you right now?"

Instead of answering my question, he leaned in and kissed me. Without any hesitation this time, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him. This kiss was more passionate, it lacked the curiousity, but in place of the curiousity was confidence.

We pulled away from each other. He was smirking with his eyebrow raised, "So, does that answer you question, Mitchie?" If I hadn't known him, I would have thought he could careless that he just kissed me, but I know him so I know he was happy that he did kiss me.

I smirked back, "Yup!" We both got quiet. Our arms were still around each other. I was so happy right now that I don't think that it going to hurt if I get hurt when I tell Hermione... She wasn't going to be to pleased with me and neiter will be Ron and Harry. Out of the three of them, I at least know that Harry will be reasonable with me.

"I love you, Mitchie." Draco whispered in my ear. His breath was warm against my ear so I shivered. It was a contrast compared to the cold air of the night. Which wasn't that shocking at all.

"I love you too, Draco." I said grinning. I kissed him on the cheek. I knew that we were going to have a hard time with this, but it was going to be worth. We would have to get passed the war. I knew that Voldemort was slowly coming into power, because some of the muggleborns have already been disappearing or being found dead in their homes.

Though something told me that I would be leaving this school very soon for my saftey. I had a feeling that Draco was going to be able to protect me. Even though his father know's I am a muggleborn. But hey, that is something we'll deal with when the time comes and the time isn't now.

I pulled away from Draco. I grabbed his hand smiling, "Come on! We have to get to dinner before everybody thinks you killed me." He shook his head and started letting me drag him to the school again. All I have to say, is this has been the best Christmas.


End file.
